The twelve Days of Christmas
by cerealkiller78
Summary: Sunset Shimmer and the Humane gang sing their own rendition of the 12 days of Christmas!...With a twist. The song at the end is supposed to be on youtube, it should be: "Celebration - Kool and the Gang" in case the URL isn't working.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to put a double space between each of the days, so it doesn't look run on... but fanfiction doesn't seem to be letting me do that...**

On the first day of Christmas, please Santa give to me….

"A pair of freakin phoenix wings!"

On the second day of Christmas, please Santa give to me…

"A good home for this parrot..."

"And a pair a freakin phoenix wings!"

On the third day of Christmas, please Santa give to me….

"Pi to the thousandth digit"

"A good home for this parrot…and bunny."

"And a pair of freakin phoenix wings!"

On the fourth day of Christmas, please Santa give to me…

"More candy than I can bear!"

"Pi to the thousandth digit"

"This turtle needs a home too…and this chameleon."

"And a pair of freakin phoenix wings!...I'm talking like 12 foot wingspan here…"

On the fifth day of Christmas, please Santa give to me…

"Fiiiiive solid goooooold!...guitars…"

*eating candy* "More candy than I can bear!"

"Pi to the thousandth digit"

"A-and this puppy, and cat, and snake…and-"

"And a pair of freakin phoenix wings!"

"Twilight, how would you get Pi to the thousandth digit anyway? That's not exactly a gift…"

"How is being able to get Pi to the thousandth digit NOT a gift Dash?"

"…Touche…"

On the sixth day of Christmas, please Santa give to me…

"Six more apple ciders…I like cider."

"Fiiiiiive solid gooooooold!...guitars."

"More candy….than I can….bear"

"Pi to the thousandth digit"

"Oh please just open your heart and give them-"

"A pair of freakin phoenix wings!"

"Sunset, don't you think you're being a little greedy?..."

"Says the girl who wants five SOLID gold guitars…."

On the seventh day of Christmas, please Santa give to me….

"A rare ruby diamond"

*finishes up the last of six ciders* "Six more apple ciders.…"

"Fiiiiiive solid- you know what, maybe I am being a little greedy….They don't have to be ABSOLUTELY solid…they can have a few traces of wood here and there…"

"BRRRAAAAAAP" "It's…..more candy….than I can….bear"

"Pi to the thousandth digit"

"How about world peace?...Then everybody's-"

"A pair of freakin phoenix wings!"

How come YOU always get to finish the song with YOUR line?"

"That's what happens when you're the most popular character in the show Dash…"

On the eighth day of Hanukkah, the maccabees gave to me…

"Whoooah, whoah, whoah! How did we get from Christmas to Hanukkah?"

"I'm just trying to include everyone…" Lauren Faust replied from above.

"We don't even know anything about Hanukkah!"

"Actually Dash," Twilight interrupted.

Hanukkah is when the Jewish people celebrate the re-dedication of the temple that used to stand in Jerusalem to God after it had been defiled, and the Maccabees took it back.

The menorah needed to be lit for eight days for the re-dedication, and there was only enough oil for one day. But despite that, it burned all through the eight days. It's a popular tradition to eat greasy food through these days, as the grease symbolizes the oil."

Pinkie stared at Twilight.

"Are you telling me that celebrating Hanukkah gives you a free pass to eat nothing but junk food for eight STRAIGHT days?"

"I…guess you could look at it that way…"

Pinkie suddenly pulled a Kippa out of nowhere, and put it on her head.

"Oy Vey!"

On the eighth day of Hanukkah, the Maccabees gave to me…

"The magic to speak English"

"Ooooh, how about a sapphire too?"

"Don't try and tell me ah've had too much…A'hll tell ya'll when ah've *Hic*…had too much…"

"Fiiiiive normal guitars!...Are you HAPPY Sunset?..."

"Oooooh, it's a good thing it's already the eighth day of Hanukkah…"

"Pi to the thousandth digit"

"….Maybe just-"

"A pair of freakin phoenix wiiiiiings!...Your loss Dash. I never said I was changing mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

"A pair of freakin phoenix wiiiiiings!...Your loss Dash. I never said I was changing mine…"

Rainbow Dash ignored her, looking deep in thought.

"Actually, you know what? Scratch the guitars altogether, I want a rainbow factory!"

"What on Earth is a rainbow factory darling?..."

"Exactly what it sounds like…We'd make duplicates of me!"

"…..Where fears and horrors come true."

Suddenly, the door slammed open, revealing the school's janitor with a mop in hand, and his signature shirt sporting a raging twister. With both arms outstretched, he sang in an over dramatic way.

"On the ninth day of Christmas, please Hasbro give to MEEEE…." He sang as he dropped to his knees pleadingly.

"Complete and utter CHAOS in this entire known UNIVERSE! Oh please! Oh please! Oh pretty, pretty, please with a bunny on top?" He suddenly pulled Angel out from nowhere.

"Hey!" Fluttershy protested, albeit quietly.

"How about ten wins against these losers?" Indigo Zap suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey!" Rainbow shouted. "This is our song!"

"Actually, we are all owned by Hasbro" Rainbow whipped around to find Sugarcoat right behind her.

"So, the song belongs to all of us."

"Oh, how cuuuute…" Another voice sing-songed. "This is turning into a lesson about sharing…..Makes me want to BARF!"

"Well, if this is a song for ALL of us, then we would appreciate our PENDANTS BACK!" Adagio stormed her way over to Sunset."

"All I wanted was a pair of freaking PHOENIX WIIIINGS!" Sunset stomped her foot and pouted.

"Consarn it Sunset! *Hic* Not everything is about… what you want! *Hic* I want….six *Hic* more apple ciders!"

"How about an actual place in these movies?" Flash complained.

"I want to be a rock star…." Maud monotoned.

"Chocolate comes from cocoa, which is a tree. That makes it a plant... CHOCOLATE IS SALAD!" Pinkie screamed randomly, obviously on a sugar rush.

"Autobots…What are we doing here?" Optimus prime questioned confusedly.

Soon, the entire Hasbro universe was in an uproar, wanting to get their say in what they wanted, not noticing a certain janitor who broke free from the chaos, and was now standing outside the entrance to the school.

"Huh…would you look at that…. Looks like I'm the only one who really got what he wanted tonight…SCOOOOOORE! This calls for a dance party!" He put earbuds in his ears, and turned on some music, as he moonwalked his way into the sunset.

watch?v=xvX_5ym_ajI


End file.
